Older women with coronary heart disease are characterized by extremely high rates of disability. Our previous studies have suggested that diminished strength and high rates of mental depression are significant determinants of disability in this population. In the present study we are evaluating the effects of resistance training on multidimensional measures of physical functioning in older women with coronary heart disease. The resistance training intervention is being compared to a flexibility/yoga control group. Outcome measures include questionnaire derived measures of physical functioning, a stable isotope measure of total free-living physical activity, a physical performance test, strength measures, treadmill testing derived measures and resting echocardiography. A total of 9 patients have been randomized to each of the study interventions. As the study intervention is of 6 months duration we have no outcome data to report. Baseline data collection is progressing well.